


Dance Class

by Godareyoudismiss



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godareyoudismiss/pseuds/Godareyoudismiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is you're Mother picking you up today?" Natasha asked trying to act as nonchalanteled as she could, sitting next to an right years old who looked at her curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Class

"Is you're Mother picking you up today?" Natasha asked trying to act as nonchalanteled as she could, sitting next to an eight years old who looked at her curious.

"She always is" the girl answered confused by the question. Her teacher has been acting strange for over two weeks now.

"Right, true... Right" the readhead said suddenly nervous under the kid's gaze.

"Are you okay Miss Romanoff?" now she was more confused, her teacher never seems nervous and now it look like she was going to have a panic attack.

"I... Yes, yes of course I am" Natasha said quickly, turning her gaze away so she didn't have to see the little girl's eyes.

"Are you gonna ask my mom out on a date?" The readhead turned so fast that she actually felt her neck whip.

"What?" She asked atonished.

"You look at her like uncle Tony looks at aunt Pepper" the girl explained shrugging, not minding that her teacher didn't had any idea who they were.

"I umm... I... " Natasha suddenly felt like an idiot, she could feel her face turning bright red, thinking she at least had been more subtle. Right at that moment, the front door sound. Being open to reveal a brunette entering the dance studio. The little girl stood up and ran to hug her mother.

"You're wearing glasses today" was the first thing she said to her mom. The brunette laughed lightly and kissed her daughter on the cheek before answering.

"I ran out of contacts" she said looking up to see the teacher standing awkwardly a few feets always from them "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my glasses" she explained to the teacher still smiling but the readhead had gone still "Are you okay?"

"Wouldyougooutwithme" came out of the teacher's mouth in a hurry, nearly understandable and the brunette in front of her just looked confused.

"What?"

Natasha had turn so red that it looked like all of her blood was concentrating in her face. She didn't mean to blurt it out like that but seeing the brunette with glasses had made something snap in her head.

"I umm... " she took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking again "Hi" the brunette looked at her, a confused expression on her face while the little girl next to her seems to be completely amused "I... I'm fine Miss Hill"

"I thought I told you that Maria was just fine" Maria smiled still slightly confused, her daughter next to her seeming like she might start laughing at anytime was making her feel like she missed something.

"Right! Maria... Umm right" Natasha cursed under her breath, annoy at herself for acting so stupidly "You have everything Lilly?" She asked turning her attention to the girl, giving her a look that only made the little girl want to laugh even more.

"Yes Miss Romanoff" Lilly smiled innocently taking her mother's hand.

"So we're good to go?" Maria asked this time looking at her daughter, who just nod softly looking at her teacher like she was expecting her to do something "Lets go then, thank you Natasha" Maria turned to walk to the door with her daughter. She had already open it when the readhead called her.

"Wait..." Natasha repeated taking another deep breath while she walked to them "I... Umm... I would like to ask you out on a date" she managed to say without loosing sense, Maria looked at her surprised by the questions while Lilly tryed not to start jumping from excitement. She loved her teacher and her mother seemed to like her as well, it's been a long time since her mom dated someone that wasn't her dad.

"I uhh... " Maria cleared her throat, and looked at the nervous readhead in front of her "Sure, I would love to" she said, smiling softly, Natasha's smile matching her daughter's.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to do. Don't know if I should write more though


End file.
